


Clarity

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [9]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Mistress, Pet Names, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Lauren has been a service submissive for Leighanne since her mid teens, and Kristin came along after Leighanne joined the BSB Family. It's now been six months since Lauren has seen either woman, and the young woman needs clarity and reassurance from both of her Mistresses.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Lauren Kitt Carter/Kristin Richardson/Leighanne Littrell, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Series: BSB Birthday Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617
Kudos: 4





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Lauren!

Lauren smiled to herself as she got dressed for the night. It was one of the rare times when the whole family, minus the kids, would be together. Her husband and his brothers would be performing once again in Vegas, and had asked all the wives to come along. Never one to turn down time with her BSB family, Lauren eagerly accepted. 

“I’m gonna lose you tonight right?” Nick came in, wrapping his arms around his wife. He watched as she picked up a certain necklace, wrapping it around her throat. It was more like a choker, and it had deep meaning to her. 

“I haven’t seen them in a while Nick, I need to be with them. You are gonna be on stage anyway. Please understand” Lauren looked at her husband through the mirror, Nick nodding slowly. 

“I know love, I know you were theirs before you married me. I am so grateful for them allowing you to marry me” Nick nuzzled into her neck, Lauren smiling softly. 

“Love you babe” Lauren turned in his arms, kissing him deeply, pouring the love she had for him into it. 

“Mommy!” Odin called, and Lauren sighed, pulling away from Nick. She made her way out, and smiled. 

“Pretty Mommy!” 

“Thank you Odin, have fun with Becky!” Lauren looked at their usual babysitter, who grinned and nodded. 

“Come on Lauren, we have to head out. What time do Kristin and Leighanne want you there?” Nick asked, and Lauren looked at her phone. 

“They asked me to be there by 6 since you guys have meet and greet and other things to do” Nick nodded, and the two said goodnight to their son, before heading to the car. 

Nick drove them over, and watched his wife’s mindset and demeanor change. He knew that Lauren wouldn’t be by his side once they got into the back area. Parking, Nick took Lauren’s hand, and led her through the back entrance. She kept her head down and her gut jumped in excitement to see Kristin and Leighanne. Her heart was also heavy, and she needed some clarity from the two of them. 

The two older women were sitting in the lounge area, their knees bouncing a bit. Brian and Kevin had already left, knowing where their wives’ focus would be tonight. The door opened, and they grinned seeing Nick. He led Lauren into the room, kissed her temple, and nodded at the two older women. Kristin and Leighanne nodded back, and Nick left. Lauren fell to her knees, hands on her thighs, head down. 

“Good girl” Leighanne stood up, and ran her hand through Lauren’s dark hair. Lauren calmed feeling Mistress’s hand once again. Kristin stood up as well, and pulled Lauren’s chin up. 

“Hello Ma’am” Kristin smiled, and her hand ran down to Lauren’s collar, something that they had picked together after Kristin had broken her all those years ago. 

Lauren had originally been serving Leighanne since she was in her mid teens. Leighanne’s family had adopted Lauren and the teen confessed her true wants and needs to her older sister. Leighanne broke her when Lauren was 15, and collared her then. When Leighanne married Brian, Kristin met Lauren not long after. Over time, Kristin became another Mistress for Lauren. 

“How is My princess?” Leighanne asked, as she attached the leash. It would be removed before they went out to watch the boys, but around the family, Lauren was leashed and kept close to the two women. 

“Good Mistress. Excited to be back with you and Ma’am” Lauren replied, a bright smile crossing her face. Kristin and Leighanne looked at each other, soft smiles on their own faces. 

“We love having you around cupcake” Kristin used her own pet name for Lauren, and saw the younger woman beam even brighter. 

“Mistress, may I ask a question?” Lauren asked. 

“Of course princess, what’s going on?” 

“May I have food please, I was too nervous to eat earlier. I will get whatever you and Ma’am need as well” Lauren replied. 

“Princess, you know you need to eat. I want you to get yourself a full plate and a bottle of water. I don’t need anything, Kristin what about you?” Leighanne turned to the other woman. 

“I could use a snack. I’ll take her with me. Let’s go cupcake” Leighanne handed Kristin the leash, and told Lauren to stand. The younger woman obeyed, and followed Kristin out to the snack area. 

Lauren kept her head down as Kristin led her to the family area, where the food was. The workers passing by paid them no notice, having seen it multiple times before. Kristin grinned seeing Leigh, Rochelle, AJ, and Howie grabbing their own food. 

“Hi guys!” she gushed, leading Lauren to them. Lauren stayed quiet, waiting for permission to speak. Kristin greeted the four, then turned to Lauren. 

“You may speak” 

This was the part Kristin hated, she hated having to give Lauren permission for everything. But it was how Lauren wanted things to be, and how Leighanne handled Lauren as well. She never spoke unless given permission outside of just the three of them. 

“Hi everyone!” Lauren looked up and grinned, eyeing Kristin. The older woman nodded, and Lauren hugged the four enthusiastically, catching up with them for a couple minutes. Kristin smiled, letting her talk for a bit, before she gently tugged on the leash. 

“Cupcake” she gently spoke, and Lauren nodded. She moved back behind Kristin, going quiet and putting her head back down. 

“Go do what Mistress said, and grab me a bottle of water along with a bag of chips” Kristin ordered, letting go of the leash. 

“Yes Ma’am” Lauren nodded, and crossed the room. Kristin smiled and looked back at the four. 

“I still have a hard time getting used to that” Rochelle admitted as she leaned her head on AJ’s shoulder, her husband wrapping her arm around her lovingly. 

“I get that, but it’s what she needs and wants. It’s not all the time either, just when the three of us can get together, or nights like tonight” Kristin reassured the younger woman. 

“Oh I know, she’s married to Nick, with a child. I just wonder how she copes with that side of her when she’s home” Rochelle smiled softly. 

Kristin nodded, not answering the question. She kept an eye on Lauren, but still talked to Leigh and Rochelle about something she had seen a few weeks earlier, Howie and AJ excusing themselves to meet up with the other three guys. 

“Ma’am” Lauren spoke a few minutes later. Her hands were full with a plate of food, along with 2 bottles of water and a bag of chips for Kristin. The older woman smiled softly, taking the leash back in her hand. 

“Good girl. Excuse us ladies, we will see you out for the show, Leighanne and I need to care for Lauren right now” Rochelle and Leigh nodded, and Kristin led Lauren out of the room. Two minutes later, they were back in the room with Leighanne, who smiled seeing the plate full of food Lauren had. 

“Good job princess, come here” Kristin dropped the leash again, and Lauren went right to Leighanne’s feet. The older blonde took the plate and set it in her lap. 

“Since you were such a good girl, Ma’am and I will feed you tonight” Lauren grinned as she waited for her first bite. 

“Thank you Mistress” Lauren quickly spoke as she opened her mouth, Leighanne giving her a piece of fruit. Lauren loved when her Mistress and Ma’am would feed her, it made her feel loved and safe. 

The two women alternated giving Lauren food off the plate, and the bottle of water as well so she could drink. Lauren settled contently as her stomach filled once again. She finished the whole plate, and Leighanne put all the garbage as well as Kristin’s on top. 

“Go throw this out princess and come right back here” Lauren obeyed, and as she fell back to her knees, Leighanne allowed her to lay her head on her lap. 

“You are an amazing young woman princess, and I am so grateful to have you as Mine. I know Ma’am agrees with me” Leighanne looked over at Kristin, who grinned.

“Yes I do cupcake, you are so obedient, and I couldn’t ask for a better girl” Kristin agreed, reaching over to run her own hand through Lauren’s dark hair. 

“I just want you both to be proud of me, that I’m worth you two caring for me” Lauren admitted, the heaviness in her heart coming out. Leighanne and Kristin looked at each other in concern. Lauren had never expressed doubts of unworthiness before. Where was this coming from? 

“Princess, what’s going on?” 

Leighanne turned Lauren so she was facing the two of them. Lauren bit her lip, knowing she couldn’t lie to either of them. She sighed and turned her eyes towards the floor, wanting to be on her knees. Leighanne nodded, and watched as Lauren fell to her knees once again, hands on her thighs. 

“I guess I just got too far in my head. I haven’t seen either of you in over six months, and I started having doubts of being worthy of the care you two give me. I just want to be a good girl for you and Ma’am. My service side came out, and started playing with my head. I know I should have called, and arranged something with the two of you. I am so sorry Mistress and Ma’am” Lauren looked near tears as she spilt out what had been going on. No one knew, she kept it to herself, not letting Nick even see the inner turmoil she was going through. 

Kristin and Leighanne looked at each other in horror. They hadn’t known that their girl was having these doubts. They pulled Lauren up into their arms and cuddled her close, reassuring her quietly, whispering in her ears. 

“Cupcake, you are worth this, always have been, always will be. You are our girl, and nothing will change that. Please believe us” Kristin softly spoke, rubbing the tears away from Lauren’s cheeks. Leighanne was rubbing Lauren’s hair, soothing her as well. 

Lauren burst into tears and curled into the two women. She started apologizing heavily, begging for forgiveness. It tore Leighanne and Kristin to pieces, hearing her pleas. 

“I’ll accept any punishment, please Mistress, I’ll be good” she hiccupped. Leighanne could tell she was getting hysteric, and needed to step in. 

“Lauren Michelle!” she said firmly, the firmest she would ever go with Lauren. The younger woman’s head shot up, and she trembled a bit. 

“You are not getting punished, and you need to calm down. Please my good girl, please calm down” Kristin nodded in agreement, rubbing Lauren’s back. The two slowly got Lauren to calm. 

Ten minutes later, Lauren was back to her normal, and back on her knees. The young woman had gotten the clarity she needed from her Mistress and Ma’am. She looked up at Leighanne and Kristin, her face puffy and red, and makeup running down her face. Lauren had been completely reassured, and now the doubts were completely out of her head. 

“Alright, now that that is over, we can go out and enjoy our husbands having the time of their lives. Come on Lauren, we need to head out” Kristin nodded, and the three got up. Leighanne took the leash off, but took firm hold of Lauren’s hand. Kristin went to her other side, and kept a hand on her back. 

“May we go to the bathroom please first Mistress, I need to freshen up” Lauren asked, and Leighanne nodded. 

“Of course princess, Ma’am and I will help you” the two made quick work of fixing Lauren’s makeup, and they exited the bathroom. 

“Now cupcake you know the rules when we are in public. Call us by our names, but eyes down. We will be very close to you, and if you need to leave, whisper to ask for permission. It will be given, but you need to ask” Kristin reiterated the rules they had when Lauren was under while they were enjoying their husband’s performances. 

“Yes Ma’am” Lauren nodded, and the three made their way to their usual spot. Rochelle and Leigh were already there, and after getting silent permission, Lauren acted like her usual self with the four of them. Leigh and Rochelle both knew that Lauren was still under, it was in the way she approached talking to Leighanne and Kristin. 

An hour later, the concert started, and Lauren grinned as Nick kept coming towards her and singing to her. She loved seeing her husband in his element, as he snuck kisses when he could. Leighanne and Kristin watched happily, grateful that their girl had found love with Nick, keeping her in the family with them completely. 

“Picture time!” Lauren called out, and Kristin and Leighanne immediately got themselves on either side of Lauren. The younger woman snapped the selfie, her collar visible, and they each pouted their lips out in a version of the duck face. Lauren cracked up as she posted the selfie on her Instastories. 

“My turn!” Leigh squeezed herself next to Lauren, and the two took their own picture. She looked at Rochelle, who groaned playfully, but got her own selfie with Lauren as well. Kristin and Leighanne grinned happily as they watched their girl relax and be her normal bubbly self. 

During intermission, Lauren leaned her head down, asking for permission to run to the bathroom. Leighanne nodded, and watched as her girl left. Kristin was engaged in a conversation with Leigh, and Rochelle was looking at her phone, getting updates on her girls. 

“Back” Lauren whispered a few minutes later, and Leighanne smiled softly. She wrapped an arm around Lauren, and kissed her temple softly. Kristin came over and did the same to her other temple. The simple sign of affection calmed Lauren once again, and she beamed at the two of them. 

“Love you two” she quietly spoke, and the two older women beamed softly. Their focus got torn back to their husbands, and the three enjoyed the rest of the night. Lauren watched happily as Kevin and Brian each got searing kisses with their wives, and Nick tenderly kissed her a few minutes later. 

The five girls rolled their eyes at each other at how much their husbands came over for affection. They loved it, but knew their husbands had jobs to do. Lauren giggled as Leigh smacked Howie’s butt, moving him back towards the crowd. 

Lauren sighed softly as the guys took their final bows, and headed to the back. She knew that she didn’t have much longer with Mistress and Ma’am. Kristin took hold of her hand, and the wives all headed towards the back. 

“Do you want to come back up now? Or stay under until you get home?” Leighanne asked as they approached the family room again. 

Lauren bit her lip, trying to decide. She rubbed her collar, loving being under, but she knew that she needed to pull herself back up. 

“I’ll come back up now, I’ve gotten what I needed. Thank you both for being there for me, I love you both, and you two are the best Mistresses in the world” Lauren looked earnestly at the two older women. 

“We know Lauren, and we love having you under us. Just please don’t hide the need to fall again. The two of us will come to Vegas, or fly you out to one of us” Leighanne looked seriously at the younger woman. 

“I won’t Leighanne, I promise” Lauren’s eyes were the bright blue they had been this morning before she came. Leighanne and Kristin hugged her, and the five moved into the room. Ten minutes later, the boys came in and Nick looked at Lauren. He grinned seeing her look like he was used to. 

“Come here baby” Lauren pulled Nick into her arms and kissed him soundly, laying her head on his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Much better baby, thank you. You did amazing tonight Nick, I am so damn proud of you” Lauren smiled. 

As she looked at her BSB family, her heart was full and light at the same time. Lauren was able to fill her service submissive side, and had told Leighanne and Kristin what had been going on with her. She never thought that her family could be this big and loving, and she adored her nieces and nephews to bits. Her thoughts floated to Odin, and Lauren smiled softly to herself. She hoped to one day expand her family again, and have a second child. Lauren wouldn’t change her life, and got the most out of every single day she had. 


End file.
